Why The Future Matters
by Cathyfanamy
Summary: Ronaldo's POV. One-shot. All Ronaldo ever cares about is homework and science, but there is something that has him caring more about his future, and that something is about to be shared with his most hatred rival.


It was just another thrilling, wait, did say thrilling? I meant DREPPRESING day in the place I call home. My father was at work, he never had time for me. I took the time to watch the Discovery channel, after my Linux computer crashed due to a virus that was nearly impossible to fix. I ussually spend most of my days trying to find new science project ideas for next year on that thing.

Now here I am, sitting outside my home, looking at the damp streets of Mellowbrook, hoping that maybe things will get better for me, no, there is no hope, I'm only _dreaming_..., why even bother about hope? There is no hope for me, I gone through enough already, getting dumped by my girlfriend, having to quit racing forever, never winning at anything..., and seing my mother...Wait, no, I said..., no, I SWEARED I would never speak of that to myself again. No one knows, they will _never_ know of it, not even... "Ronaldo?," a deep voice asked from infront of me. I looked up and straighten my glasses a bit. _Buttowski. _"What do you want?," I asked, irritated at the sight of him. "Nothing, all I want to ask is, what are you doing up this late?," he asked. "Here's my question, what are YOU doing up this late? Mmh?," I asked, feeling a bit triumph of my question. "Couldn't sleep...," Kick replied, shrugging a little. " Do me a favor..., and get out of my sight, Buttowski," I lashed at him. "I don't want deadweights like you pestering me." "I wasn't pestering you, retard who calls himself a genius," he lashed back at me. I got upset at this. I stood up. "Leave, Buttowski," I said harshly. "What is your problem anyway, geniu-," He asked, but stopped when I screamed, "EVERYTHING AND EVERYBODY! ESPECIALLY YOU!" I sat back down and sobbed. Kick looked puzzled and shocked. "Ronaldo? Hey,...if there is problem your going through..., then I need to know, 'cause it sounds like you are going through something very hard," Kick said, a bit worried. "WHY? Why would _I _want to tell _you?_ It's not like you would care. All you care about is stunts, Buttowski. That's all," I said, trying to fight back tears. "That doesn't mean I'm too inconsiderate not to care about anybody," Kick said. He kneeled down. "Now, what's the problem, genius? What have you been hiding all this time from the whole world?," he asked. I stood up. "It's about my, ... childhood," I began, "I had experienced something terrible, yet horrifying at that time. I was only 2 years old," I said and paused for a while. "Well? What happened?," Buttowski asked. To me, for the first time, it looked like it mattered to him, he _cared_. He wanted to know. A bit of eargerness in that deep and husky voice of his that he always used. I continued, and while that I began to fight back tears, I was about to burst, all because of the horrible memory I was about to unfold to the one, the only, _Kick Buttowski. _"It's about ..., my ... mother..., she ..., passed way...," I finally said. Kick's eyes grew as wide as as an owl, they seemed to literally almost glow dark blue, which made me a bit starled. "Wow.., Ronaldo, ... I didn't know, ... I'm ... , what happened to her?," he asked, shocked. "She died from an unknown disease, many doctors had tried their best, but medications were not enough to save her life," I looked up at the night sky, my eyes filled with tears, avoiding contact Buttowski. "Not many scientists know the answer to the disease, either Buttowski. That's why... when I grow up ... I want to be a scientist. That's why, I care more about my future. That's why the _future matters_. And it _always_ will." Buttowski was speechless until he finally snapped out of it and looked at me with a depressed expression. " I know how you feel. Because I, ... I had also seen a dear family member of mine..., die at a young age...," Kick said to me. He put a hand on my shoulder. " Who was it?," I asked him. "My..., grandmother," he replied sadly. "And don't think I'm not scared of death, genius. People may think they know me, ... and you, too. But death haunts me, and EVEN in my stunts sometimes. Even daredevils get scared. And..., I'm very sorry about, ... your mother," Kick stopped there, he had nothing else to say, as he removed his hand from my shoulder. I looked down. " I wish there was no such thing as death," I said sadly. "There will never be a time when death won't exist, ... for now ... ," Kick said as he smirked. I looked at him puzzled. " What do you mean, Buttowski?," I asked him with a raised brow. "I know that maybe someone can change that," he replied. I looked at him surprised. "Buttowski, me? How can I-," he interrupted me, "Ronaldo, your a genius in everything, especially science. I know you can even discover the disease that has taken your mother's life. I know you can create an invention that can change the history of humanity. And just maybe, create somthing that will surely ake people live forever. Consider this conversation a secret," Kick finally finished. He grabbed his skateboard. He was about to leave when I stopped him. "Buttowski! Does this mean we are like..., wait here ...," I said to him as I rushed into the house. I went upstairs to my closet and took a wrapped gift I had in there for so long. I ran back outside and gave to him. "Consider this, ... a gift, ... from a friend," I smirked and winked a him. He looked at me with a challanged look. He unwrapped the gift and looked inside to see if it wasn't some sort of trap I had planned. He took out a large set of new and improved gear for a race kart. "Wow! Ghee, thanks! But why are you-," Kick asked but I interrupted, "Buttowski I quit kart racing forever. So I don't need it. You deserve it more than me," I said. We looked at eachother for a long time. Then Buttowski broke the silence. "Ronaldo, do you want to kart race again?," he asked me. I looked at him, surprised. I nodded. "What do you say we have a rematch from our last race? What will it be if I lose this time?," he said, smirking like a naughty wolf. I tapped my chin and thought, he wanted a challenge. I smiled wickedly. "Alright, if I win, you'll have to not do stunts for two weeks," I said. "Sounds good. And if _I_ win, you'll have to take skateboarding lessons from me," Kick said michiviously. "Actually, that's not bad, Buttowski. Not bad at all. Let us race," I said, while being on his lead. We shook hands and both smirked. "Mount Hurtsmore, tomorrow, 11:00 PM, don't be late," Kick said. I chuckled. "Oh, Buttowski, I won't." (Note: Thank you very much you good people, please be honest on my one-shot when you review, and please keep in mind that a thirteen year-old wrote this, and that's me, tehe :3)


End file.
